The evolution book
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: In a world where the animals have evolved much before any humans, Mowgli is the only human with the potential to reverse this. Being sent by many to bring the human race up, he will meet someone in his way that will change how he thinks. Warning, contain vore, smut and hypnosis.


The evolution book

The calmness of the jungle was unsettling. It was just out of the ordinary to hear much of nothing in a place that was usually teeming with the non-evolved life forms and such. No bird-chirping, branches rustling, no tree-climbing, nothing. It made for a tense voyage, something that was not supposed to be.

Not that Bagheera, the courageous warrior of the panther tribe was afraid, but his mission was much too crucial to be put in this sort of environment. His black fur and war paint indicating his station as one of the commanding presence of his tribe, he had been assigned to the protection of Mowgli, the only human to ever reach an actual state of evolution and greater self-awareness.

This was a big deal for the alliances of the various tribes of the jungle, with the Elephant army, the panthers, the birds and the wolves having concluded that his evolution signified that he should return to his own people, become the caretaker of their evolution and make them enter the alliance. This decision had not been unanimous, though, as the monkey tribe cared not for what happened to him and the tiger tribe, led by the violent and sadistic Shere Khan only wished for his destruction, believing that those humans had no place in the great evolutional council.

The majority having decided for humans to join them, they both had to comply with the decision, yet they knew that Shere Khan would be trying something to destroy their attempts, so Bagheera was here to make sure he was protected. Armed with his spear, his wits and the superior speed and strength of the panthers, Bagheera still knew he'd be in trouble if he encountered the tiger warlord.

Looking at whom he was here to protect, Bagheera was pleased to see how Mowgli had turned out. With his musculature, his proud demeanor and the intelligence behind his eyes, he could see that humans were destined to become part of the greater evolution someday, just like a good portion of the animals. He was confident about the fact that Mowgli could very well defend himself in case of danger, but he hoped it would not come to that during this travel. On their way to find any human grouped together, they both hoped to see if Mowgli could change them into a civilized tribe.

Mowgli, although he would have preferred to stay in the wolf tribe and become a fierce warrior like Bagheera, knew that way too much depended on him. Happy that something of this importance rested on his shoulders, he was anxious to see if he would succeed and become the caretaker of his whole race.

The pair having travelled for quite a long time soon got tired. The night falling on the jungle, it was the perfect opportunity to rest, to sleep and regain their energy before they continued their search tomorrow. Settling in a small and clear haven, Bagheera dropped his spear to the ground right next to where he would sleep as he watched Mowgli get comfortable next to a large tree, some meters away.

-All right, Mowgli. I think we have done enough searching for the day. We'll find your people sooner or later, but it would be rash to do so exhausted, especially if what we think Shere Khan is doing is true.

-Why does he want to kill me?

-Truth to be told Mowgli, I don't know. My best guess is that he sees humans as a menace of some kind. Maybe he thinks that humans would perhaps get better than a lot of us at many things, but there's no way to properly know that unless we see what happens with you.

Still a bit uneasy about the silence in the jungle, Bagheera tried not to show it for the sake of Mowgli. He would need the rest just as much as he would. Seeing him fall asleep, Bagheera did the same as he laid on the ground right next to his spear.

With the duo soundly slumbering, they were unfortunately unaware that despite the silence around them, there was a single presence, one that was spying upon them. The presence, silent as a grave, advanced toward the person of its interest: Mowgli.

Being very close now, the presence smiled as the moment it had waited upon had finally arrived. The animals in the area had detected its presence, yet it seemed that the more intelligent duo cared not about their instincts, which had made it possible for it to stealthily follow them for a good part of the day.

However out of instinct Mowgli was, he could feel that something was very close to him, hearing some small breathing and a slight sound that he could not identify, as if something was rubbing itself gently on the ground. Slowly opening his eyes, he was ready to fight for his life and to alert Bagheera, until he saw who was watching him.

As it turned out, it was not Shere Khan or a member of his tiger tribe, but rather a snake lady of some kind. With long green scales along her very long tail, her back and the top of her head and yellow underbelly scales, she looked very much as if a snake had gone through evolution. She was even very lowly dressed, like a concubine from the many tribes he had seen, with but a loincloth to cover her private area, the rest being bared for him and all to see, showing her feminine curves freely.

What was so strange about this was that, as far as Mowgli knew, there were no snake tribes at all, these animals having not yet received the divine gift yet. He guessed that at least one of them had been deemed worthy, which perhaps leaved her in the same situation as him if she was lucky, with the duty to bring her own species up.

Looking at her in curiosity, he knew not how to react or what to say. Was she an enemy here to kill him, an agent of Shere Khan, or simply a curious and newly evolved? Perhaps a simple dialogue would clear things up. Still, he wished not to wake Bagheera up, considering the warrior looked much more tired than him when they had gone to sleep.

-Who are you?

The snake lady, smiled, showing her two fangs to him, her yellow eyes brightening up with a sense of sympathy.

-I am called Kaa and I have travelled a long way to eventually find you. Are you not the Mowgli so much people have been talking about, the human who has evolved?

Surprised that she knew about him even though he clearly knew nothing about her, Mowgli was at a loss.

-Uhmm...yes, I am Mowgli. How come you know this?

Laughing very gently in a cute manner, Kaa looked at him with amusement, finding his confusion to be quite funny.

-Well, let's say I easily get all the information I want, as people are especially talkative when they meet me. Say, why are you and that panther warrior going this way anyway?

Mowgli, aware of the fact that a very small fraction of the evolved knew about this mission, knew that there was a definite reason for that. Trying to find a lie, he could not find any that was particularly convincing.

-Uhhh...it's a secret.

Finding it still funny to see someone trying to ponder about her and all it entailed, Kaa got a bit closer, looking through his eyes.

-Oh come one, you can tell. After all...

Her yellow eyes locking up on his, they soon started to change to small pinpricks as the uniquely yellow pupils were soon turned into smaller pupils of various that kept expanding and disappearing, leading to another colorful pupil to take its place. This created an endless loop of never-ending colors, as if circles upon circles kept appearing and disappearing in Kaa's eyes.

-...You can trust me.

Looking into this strange ocular effect, Mowgli was surprised to see how pretty it was. Realizing that Kaa could have lied to his questions from the very start or begun attacking him anytime she wanted, he guessed he could actually trust her.

-W-well, me and Bagheera are searching for non-evolved men, as my proximity to them will kickstart and speed up their own evolution, leading to a place in the council for the humans.

Smiling at how cooperative Mowgli had become so suddenly, Kaa kept on the spirals in her eyes, locking her gaze into his. Slowly but surely, she could tell that he was beginning to enjoy it, although there was still some confusion on his face as well. He was resisting a bit, yet she could tell it was reactionary, not by complete choice.

-Just relax Mowgli, don't you like my beautiful eyes and how they soothe you?

It was true that there were very few, if no any moment in his life that he had felt at peace like this, as if nothing could come between him and his enjoyment. It was true bliss as her eyes were veritably the epitome of this wonderful feeling.

Seeing how he was falling for her hypnotic talents and how suggestible he was progressively being, Kaa grew to love how he was growing to like this. It was not unlike how she did it to other creatures, yet there was the thrill of doing this to the first and only evolved human.

-Yes, just give in to this feeling and let your mind wander into oblivion as bliss and pleasure shall be your reward for doing so...

Mowgli, accepting this statement as truth, began falling deep under her spell as his eyes mimicked the pupil show, his confusion washing away as he smiled in acceptance of his predicament. Bliss and pleasure being indeed the fantastic sensation he felt in his mind, it also went to his body, as his loincloth soon became very tight, his excitation getting to another area altogether.

Not missing this important point, Kaa had expected it, as this sensation of utter peace of mind was perhaps one of the more arousing things imaginable, something she knew very well. Pleased that he became more and more receptive to her hypnosis, Kaa began to get closer to him, letting her eyes become the sole potential focus of his attention.

-Well, it seems that you absolutely love this, do you know why?

With Mowgli about to answer, a sharp sound whipped very close to Kaa, who turned around in shock, only to see that Bagheera had awoken, his spear now being lodged very close to the snake lady on the bark of the tree.

-Lay off this human, you vile creature. If you think you can kill him while I'm watching, you are sorely mistaken.

To add to his point, Bagheera showed his claws, getting ready to duke it out to protect Mowgli from this vile temptress. From what he could see, Mowgli had not been harmed yet, but there was something fishy about this woman. He had never seen a snake evolved, but he knew one thing if he had to fight her, and it was that e could not let his guard down one single instant thanks to her tail. This gave her a lot of reach, which meant he'd have to get closer to attack and render this more complicated for her.

Seeing the panther warrior ready to do battle, Kaa was uneasy about the whole thing, as the hypnotic trance she had going with Mowgli was going so well. Now, there were risks she'd have to start at the beginning once more thanks to this meddlesome and crude panther.

-You have made a serious mistake, my friend. Mowgli was so happy right now and you've tried to put a stop to it. It seems to me that you need a lesson in manner.

Looking at him, she activated her eye tricks, the colors barging in good speed as she gazed at his eyes, even from afar.

Bagheera, knowing that a warrior could always look in the eyes of other combatants to know their intentions, was doomed as this strategy had never been planned against people like Kaa. Locking his gaze with Kaa, he dared not miss a single of these colors, as his mind began relaxing. Connecting this feeling to battle readiness, Bagheera was oblivious to the danger he was facing as he tried to advance toward her.

It proved to be much difficult than he anticipated, as his strength seemed to be drained away from him, each step taking massive effort from his muscles, who relaxed more and more which each colors that he glanced at. Perhaps he was still so very tired from his long day, but he would have to fight, no matter what.

Noticing the fact that it became so much harder for the panther to properly walk, Kaa began to smile in triumph as even this fierce warrior could not withstand the allure of her powerful eyes. Concentrating her gaze on him still, she swayed her head from side to side in a gentle and slow manner.

-Now now, let's not be hasty. I have done no harm to Mowgli. Can't you see how happy he was that I was here for him, to help him relax like I am doing to you?

His eyes following the swaying motion and her eyes, Bagheera could not help himself as he followed the fascinating effects the snake woman was doing. Even though he was still uneasy, there was truth in was she was saying, as Mowgli seemed genuinely delighted at what she was doing, something that Bagheera began to comprehend more and more as he looked at her eyes. His legs giving away, he fell on his knees. Too confused and weak to know what to do anymore, he began to think of his next move as the colorful eyes of the snake were still fixated on his.

Kaa, hissing in delight at seeing such a mighty warrior fall for the charming and soothing effect of her eyes, began to think on how he could properly neutralize him without giving any alarming signals to Mowgli. A particularly efficient way soon coming to her, she smiled as she would have the most delightful of fun watching what the panther would do.

-Good, I can see that you are reasonable. You know how to listen and now you ponder just what you should do. That is excellent my friend. As you do so, perhaps you'd like to think of somewhere you'd rather be, perhaps with someone who you'd love to be with, a lover perhaps?

The suggestion of the snake woman taking its toll on his mind, there was indeed somewhere he'd rather be, in his own chamber, with the lovely Rafina, the daughter of the tribe chief. How he had grown to love her, even though she was probably unaware of those feelings she had for her.

-I see that you have indeed thought about it? Would you perhaps care to say her name to us?

Bagheera, not thinking clearly at all, obeyed and answered this very simple question.

-Rafina, the most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes upon.

Of course, Kaa knew nothing about this woman, yet she knew quite a lot about what men wanted.

-If I tell you that she is actually here with us, would you believe me?

The eyes having an absolutely powerful hold on his mind, he was unsure about the veracity of her statement, yet he so desired for it to be true. If he could be with her right this second, he was not sure if he could control himself. His various thoughts now occupying a single thing: sex, he soon reacted accordingly, as his loincloth became very tight.

Seeing how aroused he was at the possibility of what she was saying, Kaa hissed once more in delight.

-Why yes, she is right here with me. Don't you see how she is dressed just for you?

His mind having been tampered with quite enough, Bagheera began to actually see Rafina by the side of this snake woman, dressed quite like her, with but a loincloth covering her very private area. How stunning she looked, like a rare and unique flower in this whole jungle.

Kaa, finding it funny that the panther was so much under that he would see what she wanted him to see, began her plan to make sure the panther would not be a nuisance.

-Oh, I see that Rafina here is as delighted to see you. Don't you see how she looks at you and how seductively she is walking toward your very person?

The illusion of Rafina, in Bagheera's eyes, had a very wet loincloth, an indicative of something he had desired for so long. Her eyes burning with passion, she swayed her hips and tail with each step she took as the moonlight made her black fur quite luscious-looking. A smile that meant everything stuck on her face, Rafina was the very object of all the raging desires of Bagheera as a male and she was about to do unspeakable things with him, that much he knew. Discarding his loincloth, he showed his bulging erection to the woman of his dream, never minding that he was also showing it to Mowgli and that snake woman. His common sense having left him with the hypnosis, all that he cared about was Rafina and him.

Kaa, pleased that all was going so well, looked at Mowgli for some seconds. From what she could see, his trance was still holding in, as if he was not fighting it at all. Perhaps seeing his friend and protector fall for it and be as happy as him about it was helping the trance hold in place. For now, Kaa had not to trouble herself with Mowgli, concentrating instead on the panther.

-Oh my, it seems that Rafina indeed desired you for a long time. I do hope you are satisfied with this?

Not exactly hearing what Kaa said, it nonetheless had an effect on his mind, still caught up in the fantasy created by the snake woman. Seeing Rafina bend on all four and putting his erect rod in her mouth, he looked at her eyes. The look of absolute joy and eagerness was all that he had to see to accept this wholeheartedly as he saw her begin to suck him.

The joy he felt was immense, as he groaned and moaned without restraint to what he perceived Rafina to be doing. Although the whole thing was fake, his mind registered it as being real, which actually granted him quite a lot of pleasure.

His twitches and reactions were astounding to see for Kaa, who chuckled a bit at seeing this fearsome warrior hopelessly lost in the illusion she was constructing. Looking once more at Mowgli, she could see that he was curious about this; perhaps a little bit envious that Kaa was granting him such attention and pleasure. Not minding it too much, Kaa figured it would actually strengthen her hold on the human.

-Oh yes, it seems that you and Rafina were really made for each other. It is clear that she loves you very much indeed.

With that said, Bagheera could not hold it in anymore, as he released his tension very hard, his seed being sent on the ground in several shots. The look of bliss on his face said it all, yet it was quickly turned into a surprise as in his mind, Rafina began mounting him, never letting go of her dear lover. Being sent on his back, Bagheera began to pant and moan loudly, the pleasure sending him into heaven. The look of utter lust Rafina gave him encouraged him to continue, even though he was about to explode once more.

Kaa, seeing how utterly helpless the panther was and how much he was enjoying this little mind trip, knew that it could not last forever though, as she did not wish to make this last forever. There was so much amusement she could get from a horny and hypnotized warrior like him.

-My my, you and Rafina seems so very tired and exhausted. I do believe you've spent all of your energy with each other. I don't think you'll actually be able to stay conscious if you release your mighty seed once more like you did before.

The suggestion taking effect, the feeling of exhaustion became incredibly strong on both Bagheera's mind and body, as his loins were on fire and his penis was twitching. His attempt at holding it in was faring very poorly, as his load soon went out like a volcano, sending it everywhere around him, some of it landing on his black fur as well. True to the words of Kaa, his energy had all been spent as the last sound he heard before going unconscious was Rafina's own moan of approval. With a smile on his face, his vision blackened out, being exhausted from the ex and hypnosis he had been a victim of.

Kaa, utterly amused by how easily hypnotized and vanquished he had been, turned her attention back to Mowgli, who had been watching all along. A smile on his face, it had seemed his hypnotic trance had been enhanced slightly by this vision of his protector being granted the ultimate pleasure under such heavy hypnotism.

Smiling at such a sight, Kaa knew very well how to take advantage of such a situation and this mindset. Getting closer to him, she reactivated her colorful and hypnotic eyes, filling his vision once more.

-Would you like to feel like your friend, Mowgli?

His attention completely focused on the gorgeous eyes of Kaa, Mowgli could only nod in approval, desiring to receive such a fantastic treatment himself.

-Well, here it goes...

Her long tail creating a small coil around his penis, she began to pump him very slowly, sending shivering pleasure from the contact of her cool scales on his white hot erection. The look of satisfaction on his face was quite something to look at, relief and delight mixing together to create an expression of utter submission to his situation.

-Would you perhaps like to feel that way forever, with you at my side?

His thought process having been absolutely annihilated, the only thing that was giving him a direction was his desires, which were very clear at this point. Nodding in approval as to not interrupt whatever Kaa would say, he was absolutely positive in his wish to be with her.

-Hmm hmmm, I guessed so. However, there is a small price to this offer, though. If you want to be with me and be granted this absolute pleasure several more times...

Getting a bit faster as she said that, she began to constrict a little bit at the tip of his member.

-...you'd have to become completely mine, body, mind and soul.

Unsure if he understood what she wanted, Mowgli cared not, as the pleasure became so much more intense, sending his mind into a frenzy of lust. Whatever she wanted, he would gladly pay her!

-In simpler terms, you'd become my thing, my slave. You'd follow me and obey my commands, but in return, I'd grant you pleasure like this as I cherish and love you. Perhaps you won't believe me, but I can grant you even grander pleasure than what you are experiencing right now.

He believed her, all right. With just her tail, she was able to give him such splendid validation of his sexuality. If he had been in the right frame of mind, he would have seen that this deal was absolutely idiotic, dooming himself to servitude for mere pleasure. However, the hypnotic influence of Kaa had made its job perfectly, silencing his mind and will away as his desires were easily twisted by the snake woman. Gathering his breath, he only had to speak his decision to Kaa.

-I...*ughh*...*ugghh*...accept...my...*Ugghhh*...mistress!

Smiling at this answer, Kaa doubled her effort, squeezing the tip of his penis as he coils around his rod bean to go into overdrive. This soon gave him a rocking orgasm as Mowgli could no longer hold it in. His seed getting on the ground and some on the tip of her tail, he was absolutely convinced of the fact that he had made a terrific deal just now.

-Good, my slave. You have made a wise choice. Now to seal the deal utterly.

Bringing her eyes right in front of him, she obscured his vision with the barrage of colors, sending his mind into a frenzy.

-I am the sole thing you care about. You love me. You adore me. You cannot perceive anything negative about me or my actions. You shall never lie to me and you shall treat me like a goddess. I am your mistress and no women shall excite and arouse you as I do. I am your alpha, your omega and the whole reason for your existence.

The vision of her eyes inches away from his sent his mind into an overwhelming sensation of burning obedience and submission. Several small *PING* being heard in his head, he was now under her absolute control. Everything she had said was now his absolute truth and would guide him in his new life. The only thing he had to do was give her approbation and he would get on with this amazing new life that was waiting for him.

-Yes, my mistress.

With his acceptance of his fate and all those commands, he was now Kaa's property. Turning off her hypnotic eyes, she began to feel a little bit weak, hunger taking its toll as she had not eaten during the time she had tracked those two. Not wishing to eat this prized human, she knew just what would satisfy her.

Slithering to the unconscious panther warrior, she could see that he was just what she looking for. Licking her lips, she picked him up with her powerful tail, bringing him into the air above her mouth as she salivated. Opening her large mouth, she began to slide him down her mouth, swallowing his feet first.

The black fur not being that obstructing to the actual taste, she still could feel in brushing in her mouth and throat as Bagheera was brought down inside her. The feet and ankles were easy enough to slide down her mouth as she savored the taste of this muscled warrior.

The next part was actually a bit harder, as she began to gulp down the legs, which were larger than the tiny feet of the panther. Licking it all over as she swallowed him down to his butt.

Mowgli, all the meanwhile, watched as his mistress ate his friend. With the inability to see anything negative about what she did, he felt very proud that Bagheera would serve as nourishment for a divine beauty like Kaa. He was sure that he would feel pride in becoming part of her through her digestion. Smiling at the beauty of watching her mistress eat, Mowgli continued simply to observe.

Her throat now much bigger, it expanded as she swallowed the butt and crotch area, getting a little taste of his penis as he slid down without any resistance whatsoever. Still warm and sticky because of his previous activity, it was much tastier than the feet. The butt was much better though, as it contained much more meat.

Now down to the belly, she licked all over it, getting a taste of his muscles, furs and his belly button. The rest of his body having attained her belly, it began to bulge as Bagheera was filling it very well.

The chest was absolutely delicious to Kaa, with the lesser amount of fur that was inexplicably there. Her throat having a little bit of a hard time expanding to permit entrance to the large chest, it still managed to do so, providing Kaa with the excellent taste of the panther.

Soon came the last parts, as Bagheera's face was still unmoving, still caught in the hypnotic dream that Kaa had plunged him under. Unconscious and unable to even perceive what was happening to him, his face was swallowed as his last expression was one of serenity. His arms soon following, he was now entirely eaten by Kaa, who was relieved from her huge hunger.

Her throat returning to normal, it was her belly that was now abnormally expanded, being big and bulbous thanks to the panther that was resting and digesting inside of her. Patting and rubbing her belly, she could see that Mowgli had found this sight quite wondrous. Giving her an idea, she motioned for Mowgli to approach.

-Go on, my slave. Rub, kiss and touch my big belly as much as you want. I'll need some rest before we go and I do want some of your loving attention.

Eager to please her by obeying, Mowgli soon hugged the big belly of his mistress, kissing it and massaging it with absolute pleasure. Never minding the fact that his friend would soon be just a memory, he was enjoying the great moment his mistress had deigned give him.

Kaa, resting on the ground, looked at Mowgli, her newest slave. She knew that she would have a lot of fun with him, yet it had not been her first intention to pick him as her slave. The reason she had to stop Mowgli was actually very simple, as she loved the taste of humans and granting them evolutions would make them much harder to catch. With Mowgli now under her power, she just had to make sure he would stay that way forever and never meet a single human. Thus, she would keep this happy little slave and lover and still get her tasty humans without any trouble. All she had to do was to stay hidden from the tribes and her life would be absolutely fantastic.

Giving in to sleep, she did so with a smile on her face, triumphant in her joyous plan for more food...


End file.
